Big Dreams, Gangsta
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Eren renunció a todo por amor, o más bien, por compartir su vida con un criminal. Rodeado de maldad y locura, hará todo lo posible para que su relación con Levi no se rompa. Sumergido en una relación tóxica, Eren aprenderá a amar de la forma más dolorosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo Año, nuevo fic! A diferencia de los otros dos, este no será muy extenso. Constará de tres partes, osea de tres capítulos, y espero que así sea. Es el primer fic "oscuro" que escribo, por tanto no habrá fluff ni risas. Centraré el fic en un amor enfermizo y obsesivo, algunas escenas pueden chocar, y si a alguien no le gusta esta temática le sugiere que no siga adelante. Esta primera parte es "ligera", pues sirve como introducción. Espero de corazón que os guste!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: AU, RIREN, RELACIÓN TÓXICA.**

 _I will love you 'til the end of time_

 _I would wait a million years_

 _Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

 _Baby can you see throught the tears_

 _Love you more_

 _That those bitches before_

 _Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby ooh_

 _I will love you 'til the end of time_

 _..._

 _Blue Jeans, Lana del Rey_

* * *

Muchas veces lo había imaginado, lo había deseado en tantas ocasiones que no comprendía por qué dudaba en ese preciso momento. Conocía las consecuencias y el riesgo al que se exponía. A ojos de los demás, sería un error, una equivocación o la peor decisión jamás tomada. Pero le bastó saber que le amaba para cruzar finalmente esa línea.

Encerrado en su dormitorio, Eren se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama con la cabeza agachada y las manos entrelazadas. Daba la sensación de estar rezando, pero él nunca había sido creyente... puede que por esa razón estuviera a punto de entrar en el infierno. ¿Sería su elección un castigo de Dios?

Sonriendo con pesar, se preguntó por qué justo ahora recordaba esas tonterías. Tenía miedo, pero al fin y al cabo, toda persona tenía miedo a algo, y él tenía miedo de la personaba que amaba. Ese era su castigo, y con gusto, cumpliría con el.

Levantándose de la cama, se agachó junto a ella y de debajo sacó una maleta. La tenía escondida desde hacía semanas, pero nunca se había atrevido a sacarla. Hoy era el día. Abriendo el armario, cogió las primeras prendas que vio y las metió en la maleta sin molestarse en colocarlas bien. No tenía mucho tiempo. Cogió su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro. Todo lo demás lo dejó tal y como estaba. No iba a perder el tiempo ordenando su habitación.

Antes de salir, echó un último vistazo al que había sido su refugio por diecisiete años. No estaba muy seguro de si regresaría algún día y abandonar su hogar le producía una especie de melancolía. Pero no podía echarse atrás. Dejando la puerta abierta —pues no tenía ningún sentido cerrarla—, avanzó hacia el salón y se detuvo frente a un mueble antiguo donde su padre guardaba su agenda. Arrancando una página en blanco, escribió lo siguiente:

 _Me he ido de casa. Llámame solo en caso de emergencia._

 _Estaré bien._

No le gustaba mentir, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Mirando el reloj que había colgado en la pared, comprobó que todavía quedaba una hora para que llegase su padre de trabajar. Desconocía cual iba a ser la reacción de su padre al enterarse de que su propio hijo había escapado de casa, pero tampoco iba a quedarse para averiguarlo.

Con maleta en mano y mochila en el hombro, Eren salió de casa y cerró la puerta con llave. Ahora le quedaba por recorrer un largo camino, y no solo metafóricamente hablando. Levi vivía lejos, en la misma ciudad, pero en los barrios bajos. No era una zona muy transitada, y además era un sitio muy poco recomendable, incluso el transporte público hacía años que no hacía esa ruta. Pero a él no le importaba caminar casi una hora a pie.

Aún no había anochecido y aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol, se encaminó hacia su nuevo destino. Mientras caminaba, se percató de que nadie de su entorno estaba enterado de su decisión. Ninguno de ellos conocía a Levi ni el tipo de persona que era. Hubiera sido una completa locura hablarles a sus amigos sobre cómo se había enamorado de un criminal que le doblaba la edad. Se hubieran reído de él, y tras comprobar que era cierto, le habrían tachado de loco y le hubieran aconsejado que se olvidara de él. Eren prefirió ahorrarse todo eso.

Su padre seguramente le hubiera enviado al psicólogo y se hubiera culpado a si mismo por la decisión de su hijo. Eso también prefirió ahorrárselo.

Nadie podía entenderlo, y así ya estaba bien. No quería oír como le juzgaban sin entender sus sentimientos. Era su vida, y por tanto su elección.

Después de una hora recorriendo toda la ciudad, llegó a los suburbios de esta, donde la presencia de transeúntes era mínima y el aspecto de las viviendas era bastante deplorable. Recordando la vez que siguió a Levi a escondidas hasta su casa, se paseó por las calles intentando pasar desapercibido. Poniéndose la capucha de la sudadera, se dirigió con pasos veloces hacia donde vivía Levi.

Sin embargo, no había previsto que al llegar a ese edificio mal conservado y carente total de encanto, Levi no contestara cuando Eren llamó al interfono. Tras llamar cuatro veces, llegó a la conclusión de que aún no había llegado. Algo inquieto, se arrinconó en una esquina del portal y sentándose en el suelo, esperó.

Era una suerte que no fuera invierno, sino probablemente se hubiera congelado esperando en la intemperie por más de media hora. Estaba en un barrio peligroso, pero confió en que la oscuridad de la noche le sirviera de aliada. Agazapado y medio escondido resultaba casi imposible reparar en su figura. Después de mirar su móvil por enésima vez, oyó unos pasos acercarse, y al voltear el rostro, distinguió la silueta de Levi entre la oscuridad.

—¿Qué cojones haces aquí? —preguntó este atónito.

—Vine para estar contigo —respondió Eren poniéndose en pie.

Levi miró con incredulidad la maleta. Había tenido un día largo y no estaba de humor para aguantar las tonterías de ese mocoso.

—Largo de aquí.

Eren ya había supuesto que esa iba a ser su respuesta, así que fue directo al grano.

—Me he ido de casa —dijo, aunque no hiciera ninguna falta, pues se veía claramente.

—Enhorabuena, ya eres todo un rebelde —se burló sin pizca de gracia en su voz.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que lo dejaría todo por ti? —preguntó Eren sin sentirse ofendido por ese comentario—. Pues ya lo he hecho.

Levi maldijo la idiotez de ese niño. Jamás había conocido alguien tan terco e insensato. Si bien se sentía atraído por ese mocoso, en ningún momento de su miserable vida había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de estar con Eren. Él no pertenecía a ese mundo tan oscuro, y no entendía el...

De repente, una posible idea sobre sus verdaderos intenciones cruzó la mente de Levi.

—¿Crees sacarme de esta mierda? ¿Quieres hacerte el héroe salvándome? —se burló riendo cruelmente.

—No haré de nada eso. Yo... no soy nadie para juzgar tus actos —murmuró en voz baja—. Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado.

—No seas estúpido —escupió con maldad—. No tienes ni idea de la vida que llevo.

—¡No me importa! ¡Te quiero!

—¡¿Y crees que eso sí importa?! ¿Cuál es tu intención? ¿Esperarme en casa con una sonrisa mientras yo regreso de deshacerme de un cadáver? —inquirió, empezando a perder los estribos.

—¡Pues si es necesario, sí! —exclamó con los nervios a flor de piel.

Levi hizo una mueca. Ese mocoso estaba acabando con todo su autocontrol. Dándose la vuelta, espetó:

—Lárgate.

—No.

—¡Eren! ¡No podemos estar juntos! —gritó Levi con furia.

—Yo sé que sí —le rebatió sin rendirse.

Su testarudez no conocía límites, y puesto que Eren no le daba importancia al hecho de que él era un criminal, optó por otra vía.

—Nunca he mantenido una relación como la que tú propones —explicó intentando calmarse—. Ni siquiera he mantenido relaciones "normales". No sé amar.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —contestó Eren.

—Nuestra relación no sería de pétalos y arco-iris. Soy posesivo, controlador y frío.

—Puedo con ello.

—No serás feliz —advirtió Levi como amenaza.

—Nadie dijo que amar fuera sinónimo de felicidad —replicó audazmente.

—¿Por qué insistes en echar a perder tu vida?

—Porque te amo —respondió con simpleza.

Levi suspiró pero no replicó. Estaba cansado y no le apetecía seguir discutiendo sobre algo tan absurdo e inexistente como su relación amorosa. Era tarde y la noche no era segura en ese suburbio, y menos para Eren. A regañadientes, sacó la llave y abriendo la puerta, permitió que Eren pasara la noche con él.

Este tiró de la maleta todo satisfecho y con una amplia sonrisa. Levi le observó entrar inexpresivamente. El bloque solo constaba de tres pisos, y Levi vivía en el primero. Dado que el ascensor llevaba averiado desde hacía años, Eren tuvo que cargar con la maleta por las escaleras mientras el mayor iba por delante ignorándolo deliberadamente. Llegando al primer rellano, Levi abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó entrar a Eren quien llegó jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Mañana cuando despiertes, te irás —dijo, nada más cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

Eren asintió sin prestar mucha atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando el piso con asombro. Pese a formar parte de un bloque en mal estado, el interior del piso estaba impecable. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y la nitidez podía hasta olerse en el ambiente. Era un espacio muy reducido, pero se veía acogedor.

Esa noche, Eren durmió en el sofá. Levi le prohibió acercarse a su habitación, y en caso de que lo hiciera, el propio Levi alegó que no se responsabilizaba de sus actos. La amenaza quedó implícita, y el castaño no se atrevió a desobedecerle.

A la mañana siguiente, no obstante, Eren no se marchó. Levi, quien tenía trabaja por delante, le advirtió que cuando regresara, esperaba no encontrarlo allí. Este hizo oídos sordos y aguardó su llegada impaciente. Por razones obvias, cuando Levi entró en su piso, comprobó disgustado que el castaño no se había movido de allí y que encima tenía la desfachatez de recibirlo con una sonrisa.

—¡Te dije que te fueras esta mañana!

—¿Aún no lo entiendes? ¡Vine para estar contigo! —respondió Eren.

—¡No quiero que estés aquí! —exclamó sin mirarle.

—¡Podemos estar juntos! —insistió, ignorando el dolor que le causó oír esas palabras.

Con un rugido de rabia, Levi avanzó hacia Eren y agarrándolo por el cuello lo embistió contra la pared violentamente. Este gimió ante el golpe recibido en la cabeza.

—¡Deja de soñar! ¡Quítate de la cabeza ese estúpido cuento de hadas que te has inventado! —bramó, oprimiendo su agarre.

Eren apenas podía respirar, y aunque no lograra articular palabra, negó con la cabeza. No quería rendirse tan fácilmente. Su negativa no fue bien recibida.

—Dame un solo motivo para no ahogarte aquí y ahora —exigió Levi.

—Te... q-quiero —balbuceó Eren a duras penas.

En un arrebato de ira, Levi alzó el puño directo al rostro del castaño, pero en el último segundo se lo repensó y en su lugar, golpeó la pared con rabia.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —preguntó en tono serio. La fuerza con la que oprimía su cuello fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

—Quiero estar a tu lado.

—Eren —empezó, viéndose derrotado por esa ofuscada determinación—, sabes qué tipo de persona soy. Si te vas ahora, olvidaré todo esto. No quiero que arruines tu vida, por eso te doy la oportunidad de irte —Eren no dijo nada, ni tampoco se movió—. Si insistes en quedarte... luego no podrás regresar. Permanecerás a mi lado quieras o no —sentenció severamente—. Elige bien, y sobretodo no te arrepientes de tu elección.

Aun así, Levi supo su respuesta antes de oírla.

—Por muy doloroso que sea, te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Estúpido mocoso.

* * *

Para fortuna o desgracia de los dos, así fue. Levi no le engañó respecto a lo dura que iba a ser su relación, y a petición del propio Eren, este lo mantenía informado de todos sus actos sin obviar ningún detalle. La primera vez no estuvo mentalmente preparado, la segunda vez tampoco, la tercera fue peor. Pero se convencía a si mismo de que terminaría acostumbrándose.

No fue así.

Sin embargo, los robos, los secuestros, las torturas, los asesinatos no eran nada comparado con el carácter de Levi. Eren agradeció que le advirtiera de que no era bueno para las relaciones, ni tampoco para amar.

Levi era extremadamente posesivo y controlador; no permitía que el castaño saliera de noche, tampoco que saliera de casa sin su permiso -alegando que era por su propia seguridad-, siempre quería saber qué hacía en todo momento y en varias ocasiones habían discutido por pequeños descuidos por parte de Eren.

Levi era demasiado orgulloso y nunca pedía perdón. Por lo que la reconciliación siempre quedaba a cargo del castaño. Debido a su temperamento y frialdad, Eren procuraba contentarlo con cualquier cosa.

Sabía de sobra que aquella no era una relación sana, y si tuviera que definirla de alguna manera, la calificaría de asfixiante y tormentosa. Cuando Levi fracasaba en algún cometido, se desquitaba con Eren, a veces incluso le culpaba a él y le aseguraba que estar con él era el mayor error que había cometido. Minutos después, caía agotado y era entonces cuando Eren le abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo.

Otras veces, Levi se desahogaba de forma distinta. Con agresividad y sin avisar, Levi solía agarrarlo y donde quiera que estuvieran, lo poesía sin miramientos y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del castaño. Eren se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia, sin protestar y ofreciendo sin reservas lo que Levi ansiaba en ese momento.

Nunca hacían el amor, o por lo menos, Eren no lo consideraba así.

Más tarde, cuando ya había terminado, Levi le acurrucaba a su lado en la cama —a modo de disculpa—, y juntos caían dormidos.

Eren sentía como si viviera al borde un precipicio. Estar junto a Levi era una continua lucha por mantenerse en el límite, pues no podía retroceder ni avanzar. Estar sin Levi era como caer al vacío, su ausencia abría un abismo del que Eren se sentía preso y solo viéndolo de nuevo, conseguía salir de el.

Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde que Eren escapó de casa; las constantes llamadas de su padre parecían no tener fin, aunque él no contestaba a ninguna. Solo enviaba algún que otro mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no solo su padre estaba preocupado por él. A finales de las vacaciones de verano, recibió tres mensajes de texto que rezaban lo siguiente:

 _Mikasa_

 _Estoy muy preocupada por ti. Tú padre nos ha dicho que te fuiste de casa. Todos nos preguntamos a dónde has ido. Llámame. Espero que estés bien. 09:35_

 _Armin_

 _Eren, ¿dónde estás? No te vemos desde hace semanas. ¿Ha ocurrido algo con tu padre? Contesta por favor. 17_ _:04_

 _Jean_

 _¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Has desaparecido sin decirnos nada!_ _23:12._

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**2n capítulo terminado! Tuve algunas dificultades, pero finalmente aquí está! Primero me gustaría advertiros que el personaje de Eren es un poco OoC, y aunque a mí personalmente no me guste alterar las personalidades de los personajes, tuve que hacerlo. Lo veréis sobretodo cuando habla con Mikasa, Armin y Jean. Otro apunte que me gustaría aclarar, es que mi intención no es poner al padre de Eren como el malo malísimo. Algunos fics suelen ponerlo como el padre que desprecia y maltrato a su hijo, pero este no es el caso. Es solo un padre preocupado que trabajo mucho**. **Las frases en cursiva del principio pertenecen a la canción mencionada en el 1r capítulo, _Blue Jeans_. Por último, muchas gracias por los favorites, los follows y los reviews! **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: AU, RIREN, RELACIÓN TÓXICA.**

* * *

.

.

Faltaban pocos días para el inicio del nuevo curso, y Eren se planteaba seriamente la posibilidad de no regresar a clase. Nunca se sintió atraído por los estudios, y ahora que vivía con Levi, todavía menos. Tampoco le apetecía ver a sus amigos, o más concretamente, no le atraía la idea de darles una explicación detallada de sus actos. Entendía su preocupación, pero no se sentía responsable de ello. Les había enviado un mensaje diciéndoles que estaba bien, pero insistían en querer verle en persona.

Eren pocas ganas tenía de verlos.

Él solo quería ver a Levi.

Fue en una de las últimas noches de agosto cuando percibió la magnitud de su amor por Levi. Todo lo que hacía era por y para Levi. Era él, y solo él. Empezó siendo un simple amor platónico, luego se convirtió en un capricho que poco a poco derivó en una insana obsesión. Mas ya no solo era una constante obsesión. Echados sobre la cama, Eren observaba a Levi como si fuera una divinidad, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo digno de ver. Y entonces descubrió que Levi era su droga. Estar junto a él le perjudicaba, le hacía daño, pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba tener más. Era un doloroso placer que creció hasta el punto en que Eren no veía más allá de el.

 _That love is mean and love hurts_

Antes de caer dormido en brazos de Levi, le susurró al oído que amaba vivir en ese oscuro paraíso. Levi no le respondió, pero en cierto modo, le gustaron esas palabras. Como Eren, sabía que su relación era algo completamente insano, mortificador y angustioso, pero no para él. Su apego hacia ese mocoso se basaba principalmente en una mera atracción física, pero debía reconocer que esa obsesión que había desarrollado hacia él, en parte le gustaba. Oyendo la pausada respiración de Eren, se dio cuenta de que él era su único alivio en su mísera existencia. Quizás por eso abusaba tanto de él. Cada día, cada noche le quitaba un pedazo de cordura y de esa forma él mismo no caía en su propia locura. Y cuánto más le quitaba, más enfermiza era la mente de Eren y más pedía por ese amor destructivo.

Levi no tenía problema en dárselo. Eren le adoraba como si de un Dios se tratara, y él descubrió que estar con Eren era como un respiro de aire fresco dentro de su propio infierno.

. . .

Dos días antes de empezar el curso, Eren aún no se había decidido. Los mensajes y llamadas de su padre y amigos no cesaban; se sentía tan agobiado que estuvo tentado de tirar el móvil por el retrete y tirar de la cadena. ¿No les había dicho que estaba bien? La actitud de su padre le seguía enfureciendo. Todo el día trabajando y haciendo horas extras para que a su hijo no le faltara nada, pero... ¿Qué sentido tenía eso si cuando regresaba a casa estaba agotado y se iba a la cama sin saludar a su hijo? Su padre se había convertido en un desconocido que vivía con él en la misma casa. Y solamente cuando su hijo se marchaba de casa, se interesaba por él. Su deber como padre llegaba demasiado tarde.

Acurrucado en el sofá, Eren veía sin mucho interés un programa de hechos paranormales. Era la una de la madrugada y se encontraba solo en el piso. Algunas veces, Levi solía llegar a las dos o tres de la madrugada, y allí estaba Eren esperándolo ansioso. Mientras el presentador del programa enseñaba el supuesto cráneo de un alien, Eren intentó adivinar si Levi regresaría satisfecho o de mal humor. Según le había contado, Levi y su grupo perseguían a uno de los suyos por haberles traicionado, y llevaban buscándolo por más de una semana.

 _You went out every night, and baby that's alright_

Si esa noche Levi aparecía sin las manos manchadas, se desquitaría otra vez con él. Eren rogó para que lo encontraran, y así Levi pudiera olvidarse de ese asunto. No le molestaba tener que aguantar los malos tratos, pero sufría al ver a su amado inquieto, nervioso y preocupado. Eso no podía soportarlo.

Alrededor de la una y media, Levi entró por la puerta con la misma expresión que los días anteriores, pero en esta ocasión, Eren no percibió nada de furia en sus ojos.

 _Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_

Desde el sofá observó embelesado como este se quitaba la chaqueta y depositaba cuidadosamente la pistola encima de la mesa. No había tensión en sus movimientos, por lo que le saludó aliviado. Levi no le devolvió el saludo, directamente se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso breve pero brusco. Eren no se había equivocado, Levi estaba de buen humor.

—Has logrado dar con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó aún medio aturdido por el beso.

—Lo encontré en una gasolinera, quería huir por la autopista del norte, pero llegué a tiempo —explicó sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón—. Esperé a que vinieran los otros, y para asegurarme de que no escapara, le disparé en las rodillas —cogiendo la pistola, empezó a limpiarla con el pañuelo—, cuando se reunieron conmigo, acordamos matarlo y le metí una bala entre ceja y ceja. Luego metimos el cuerpo en el maletero y lo quemamos en un solar abandonado.

 _I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side_

Eren no dijo nada. Nunca decía nada al respecto, solo escuchaba. Levi terminó de quitarle la poca suciedad a su pistola y dejándola otra vez sobre la mesa, se sentó junto a Eren, quien se recostó contra su pecho e inhaló el aroma que desprendía.

—¿Viendo este estúpido programa otra vez? —preguntó con una mueca. El presentador mostraba unas fotos con manchas negras, afirmando que eso eran fantasmas.

—Cambia de canal o apaga la tele, lo que quieras —respondió Eren demasiado distraído como para reparar en algo que no fuera Levi.

Sin embargo, Levi no hizo nada de las dos cosas. Se limitó a contemplar como Eren acariciaba su pecho totalmente cautivado.

—¿Te has decidido de una vez? —preguntó Levi.

Eren frunció la nariz y encogiéndose, siguió acariciándole y fingiendo no haber oído nada. Pero Levi no toleraba que no le hicieran caso.

—¡OI! ¡Responde a mi pregunta! —reclamó, agarrando un puñado de cabellos y tirando de ellos para que Eren le mirara.

—No... no lo sé, no sé qué hacer —respondió con una mueca de dolor.

—No deberías ir —dijo soltando el agarre.

—¿No quieres que vaya? ¿Quieres que me quede a tu lado? —inquirió Eren emocionado por esa perspectiva.

—Si regresas al instituto, inevitablemente verás a tus amigos y alguno de ellos informará a tu padre, y él te esperará en la puerta del instituto esperando que les de una explicación —dedujo sin mucha dificultad—. En el peor de los casos, te obligaría a volver a casa y te encerraría en tu habitación... Lo más probable es que si pasado mañana vuelves a clase, te separarán de mí —concluyó sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—¡No! ¡No quiero eso! ¡No quiero separarme de ti! —sollozó Eren alterado por esa aterradora posibilidad.

—Entonces se bueno y no vayas.

Eren asintió y se abrazó más fuerte a Levi, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Durante los días que duró la persecución del traidor, Levi se había mostrado especialmente brusco y susceptible a cualquier cosa, y debido a ello, Eren casi no había tenido ocasión de abrazarlo y mostrarle su profundo afecto. El propio Levi se sentía más relajado y de buen humor, pero ahora que no había nadie a quien perseguir y matar... ¿Qué podía hacer para descargar toda esa adrenalina que aún corría por sus venas?

No tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de que la respuesta la tenía frente a sus ojos. Agarrando otra vez a Eren por los cabellos, le alzó el rostro y atacó sus labios. Un gemido escapó de la boca del menor, quien no vio venir ese beso, pero que al instante respondió, mas permitiendo que fuera Levi el que llevara el control. Con rapidez, el beso adquirió mayor fuerza y Eren sintió la presión que ejercían los labios de Levi sobre los suyos, tomando más de él. Unas manos frías le tomaron de la cintura y le oprimieron contra el cuerpo de Levi, pese a que no hacía ninguna falta, pues Eren ya se encargaba de no separarse ni un centímetro de cuerpo.

Solo se estaban besando, pero Levi no podía aguantar más.

—Quítate la ropa —dijo con una voz mucho más grave.

Eren se apresuró a obedecer, acostumbrado a que Levi decidiera por si mismo cuando hacerlo. A él no le importaba, siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerle, fuera el momento que fuera. En pocos segundos estuvo completamente desnudo, y ante el gesto que hizo Levi con su dedo índice, se subió a horcajadas encima de él.

Iba a ser algo breve, pero intenso. Eren lo sabía muy bien. Conocía de sobra los pasos que debía seguir, lo tenía aprendido y era casi mecánico, aún así, él disfrutaba ante la oportunidad de brindarle todo el placer que pudiese darle.

Levi se inclinó hacia él y le mordió el cuello, procurando dejar una marca bien visible. Amaba marcarlo, enfatizando su derecho de posesión. Su primera vez no destacó solo por los sonoros gemidos, los gritos o la brutalidad con la que Levi le poseyó, sino también por las numerosas marcas y mordiscos que adornaban el cuerpo de Eren.

A pesar de que esos dientes se le clavaban dolorosamente en la piel, nunca se quejaba. Simplemente dejaba escapar leves quejidos mezclados con gemidos ahogados. Sin embargo, para Eren aquello era solo una pequeña muestra de posesividad.

Sin esperar ninguna indicación, Eren guió su mano hacia su ano y con cuidado se introdujo un dedo. A esas alturas, la sensación le era muy conocida, pero el placer que sentía seguía siendo demasiado intenso. Exhalando un gemido, introdujo un segundo dedo, deseando deleitar a Levi con esa imagen. Este contempló la escena con una pequeña sonrisa perversa. Adoraba ver cómo ese mocoso hacía todo lo posible por complacerle sin necesidad de que se lo dijera. Bajándose la cremallera de sus pantalones y sin quitárselos, metió su mano por debajo del boxer y sacó su miembro endurecido.

Un tercer dedo fue introducido, y Eren ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Levi, abrumado por tanto placer. Sin embargo, este le levantó el rostro con la mano, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Eren no apartó la mirada, y observando esos ojos grises que parecían penetrarle el alma, gimió en voz alta. Levi disfrutó escuchando esos sonidos tan obscenos. Y sin poder contenerse más, agarró a Eren de la cintura y lo posicionó para embestirlo. El castaño colocó sus manos en los hombros de Levi, y mantuvo los ojos abiertos preparado para lo que vendría. Sin detenerse, sin nada de suavidad y con un gruñido gutural, Levi entró de lleno en el interior de Eren.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia para que este se acomodara a su miembro, inmediatamente empezó a embestirlo sintiendo el calor de esas paredes que lo apresaban con fuerza. La sensación era enloquecedora, y los gemidos descontrolados de Eren, solo acrecentaban su deseo de hacerlo suyo de la forma más violenta posible.

* * *

. . .

Al cabo de dos días, Eren recibió una llamada de sus amigos a las once de la mañana. Profundamente dormido, despertó con un brinco y cometió el error de coger la llamada, sin ser consciente de que no debía hacerlo. La voz de Jean le retumbó en los oídos, preguntándole entre insultos, por qué no había acudido a clase. Pudo oír la voz de Mikasa pidiéndole que le pasara el móvil y claramente preocupada, le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Medio dormido, se dio cuenta de que la había fastidiado cogiendo la llamada. Bostezando, Eren respondió lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

—Me dormí.

Jean aseguró que solo un imbécil se dormiría el primer día de clase. Una tercera voz habló, y Eren reconoció sin dificultad la voz aguda de Armin.

—Podemos quedar después de clase, en la plaza que hay detrás de la biblioteca y hablamos con más calma. ¿Qué te parece?

Eren estuvo a punto de rechazar esa oferta, pero luego meditó seriamente la propuesta. Si se limitaba a esquivar a sus amigos, estos insistirían cada vez más, y no le dejarían en paz. Era mejor hablar con ellos en persona y aclararlo todo. Tendría que inventarse una buena excusa por todas esas semanas en las que estuvo desaparecido, pero eso no sería problema.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos esta tarde.

Y dicho eso, colgó sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su amigo. Oír el día a día de Levi, provocaba que se le revolviera el estómago, pero por primera vez, pudo sacar provecho de eso. Si mal no recordaba, hoy tenía que atender un asunto con el jefe de una mafia por una cuestión de armas y no regresaría hasta las ocho de la tarde. Si actuaba con cautela, Levi no tenía por que enterarse de nada.

Pocas horas después, Eren salió del piso nervioso y asustado. Se sentía como un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura, pero en su caso, no era una simple travesura. Le había desobedecido, había actuado por su cuenta, y si Levi llegara a enterarse... Casi seguro recibiría una paliza como respuesta. A su vez, mentirle no era de su agrado, pero no quería que este descubriera que le había fallado. Por lo que lo más efectivo, sería no decir nada. Mientras se alejaba de los barrios bajos, los contempló más detenidamente y reparó en que a la luz del día, la atmósfera no parecía tan terrorífica como de noche. Cruzando la vía que separaba los suburbios del resto de la ciudad, se adentró en zona segura y tomó la dirección hacia el centro, donde se hallaba la plaza, escondida detrás de la biblioteca pública. Le tomó quince minutos llegar hasta allí, y cuando terminó de rodear el edificio y la plaza apareció frente a él, oyó la voz de Mikasa gritar su nombre:

—¡Eren!

Echando a correr nada más verlo, se abalanzó sobre él en un efusivo abrazo. A Eren se le cortó la respiración, ahogándose entre esos brazos que le estrujaban el cuello con una fuerza desmesurada.

—Mi-Mikasa...

Alarmado, trató de apartarse de ella.

—Mika-sa... Suél-tame... —balbuceó en un vano intento por quitársela de encima.

Esta muy a su pesar, se separó de él. Cogiéndole las manos, Mikasa soltó un torrente de preguntas que solo lograron incomodar aún más a Eren.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! ¿Por qué no viniste ayer? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo malo?

—¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? ¡Eres un cabrón! —irrumpió Jean, acercándose a ellos junto con Armin. No parecía aliviado de volver a ver a su amigo—. La próxima vez que quieras desaparecer, avísanos.

—No he desaparecido, solo me he ido de casa —protestó Eren molesto.

—Jean tiene razón —coincidió Armin con voz seria—. No es común en ti esa actitud tan egoísta.

—¿Ah? ¿Egoísta? —repitió Eren incrédulo. No le había sorprendido la reacción de Jean, al fin y al cabo, ellos dos siempre estaban peleando, pero no esperaba que su mejor amigo le llamara egoísta; eso le había dolido.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Jean—. ¡Parece que te importan bien poco tus amigos! ¡Tres semanas sin saber nada de ti, y encima te sorprendes de que Armin te llame egoísta! ¡Pues déjame decirte, que eso es lo que eres!

—Basta, Jean —intervino Mikasa nerviosa. A pesar de que su amigo había dicho en voz alta lo que todos pensaban, ese no era el modo de decirlo—. Estoy segura de que Eren quería avisarnos y no pudo, ¿verdad?

Eren ya había supuesto que Mikasa no desconfiaría nunca de él. Por suerte, había ideado una excusa más o menos convincente.

—Cuando me fui de casa, lo primero que hice fue buscar un techo donde poder quedarme durante un tiempo —dijo con voz monótona. Mikasa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Eren se le adelantó—. No quería ser una molestia para vosotros, y no vi justo que tuvierais que acogerme en vuestra casa. Así que fui vagando hasta que me encontré con un... chico de mi edad. Empezamos a hablar y le expliqué mi situación. Él decidió acogerme y desde entonces vivo con él.

—¿Quién es? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Es bueno contigo? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? —preguntó Mikasa, alterada por la aterradora perspectiva de que Eren viviera con alguien que ella no conocía.

"Se llama Levi, es un criminal. Vive en los suburbios y suele abusar de mí en cualquier momento del día... pero le amo y por eso dejo que haga lo que quiera conmigo"

—Se llama Rivaille y es un buen compañero —respondió sin vacilar.

—¿Y dónde vive? —insistió Mikasa.

—Eso... no puedo decirlo, lo siento.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué?

—No puedo arriesgarme, se os puede escapar delante de mi padre y él es la última persona que quiero que sepa donde vivo —dijo mirando a sus amigos uno por uno.

—Está muy preocupado por ti —comentó Armin. No dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras, pero algo no encajaba, y por más que pensara, no encontraba la lógica en toda esa explicación que les había dado—. ¿Fue por tu padre? —preguntó, refiriéndose al motivo de su marcha.

—Sí, fue por él —afirmó Eren incómodo.

—Habla con él —le aconsejó Mikasa—. No es un mal padre, solo se preocupa por ti. Si trabaja todas esas horas es para que no te falte de nada.

A Eren le enfureció oír como Mikasa defendía a su padre. Si bien la causa principal de su "huida" era otra, no podía negar que desde que se marchó, tenía la sensación de que se estaba vengando de su padre por todos esos años que pasó solo en casa sin recibir la atención de nadie. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar con él.

—Si me he ido de casa es precisamente para que aprenda lo que uno siente al ser abandonado —replicó Eren con frialdad.

Mikasa guardó silencio, dolida por las palabras que acababa de oír. Jean no cambió de parecer, y siguió pensando que Eren era una egoísta por actuar de forma tan inesperada. Armin simplemente no entendía nada. Nada de todo aquello tenía sentido para él. Era cierto que la relación de Eren con su padre nunca fue buena, y por mucho que lo escondiera, Armin muchas veces veía la decepción cruzar el rostro de Eren al regresar a casa y no ver a nadie esperándole. Pero escaparse de casa tan repentinamente, sin avisarles, rechazando implícitamente quedar con ellos, y esa postura tan egocéntrica... Allí fallaba algo, y la conclusión a la que llegó, fue que Eren les estaba mintiendo.

—Eren, no te reconozco —confesó Armin desconcertado—. ¿Estás seguro de que ese que habla eres tú? —inquirió con voz débil. No le gustaba manipular a su amigo, pero la situación lo requería—. ¿Sabes? Quizás... te ha ocurrido algo más y no quieres decírnoslo... ¿Es que acaso no confías en nosotros?

Eren maldijo mentalmente la perspicacia de su amigo, así como su capacidad para manipular a cualquiera, ya fuera su mejor amigo o un desconocido.

—¡Os he dicho la verdad! —exclamó Eren consternado—. ¿Cómo podéis si quiera dudar de mí?

Mikasa observó a su amigo detenidamente y finalmente, dijo:

—Te creemos, Eren.

Armin la miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

—Solo prométenos que estás bien —pidió, cogiendo sus manos casi a modo de súplica.

—Estoy bien —mintió Eren con una fingida sonrisa.

Esta le sonrió también, pero con la pequeña diferencia de que la suya era sincera. Más relajada, le abrazó por segunda vez. Eren le devolvió el abrazo pero sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Entonces, ¿regresarás mañana a clase? —preguntó Jean.

—Sí... Seguramente...

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, dímelo, sabes que no me importa acogerte en mi casa.

—Lo sé.

Armin no parecía ni de lejos convencido de que todo estuviera bien. Pero si era verdad que Eren volvía a clase, tendría ocasión de interrogarle disimuladamente y sacar alguna otra conclusión. Jean tampoco las tenía todas, pero prefirió no insistir. Siempre había mantenido una rivalidad con Eren, siempre estaban peleando, pero Armin tenía razón, el Eren que el veía en ese momento, era un desconocido. En su rostro no atisbó nada del que fue su amigo durante todos esos años. Mikasa, por su parte, jamás pondría en tela de juicio lo dicho por su amigo, pese a que la angustia en su corazón no desapareció.

Tras ver que había logrado calmar a sus amigos, se despidió de ellos alegando que tenía cosas que hacer, aunque no especificó qué tipo de cosas. Al oír eso, Armin, Mikasa y Jean intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Armin nervioso—. No ha pasado ni media hora.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —repitió Eren.

—Quédate un poco más con nosotros —pidió Mikasa con voz afable.

—¡No puedo! Estoy muy ocupado.

Jean inquieto, miraba hacia atrás constantemente.

—Pero, Eren... Aún no hemos terminado de hablar —añadió Armin con un leve temblor en su voz.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?! —replicó molesto.

Ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada, parecían realmente incómodos con esa situación. De repente, una voz estruendosa se alzó clara y fuerte:

—¡EREN!

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo, y horrorizado, Eren reconoció a su padre corriendo hacia él como un desesperado.

—¿¡Qué hace él aquí!? ¿¡Fue idea vuestra?! ¡Le dijisteis que viniera, ¿verdad?! ¡Sois unos traidores! —les gritó Eren con rabia.

Su padre llegó jadeando hacia ellos; su rostro detonaba alivio, enfado y consternación.

—Eren, hijo...

Este retrocedió negando con la cabeza.

—¡No te acerques a mí!

—Eren, lo hemos hecho por tu bien —dijo Mikasa entristecida.

—¡Lo sabía! —confirmó Eren —. ¡No debí quedar con vosotros! ¡No tuve que haber venido!

—Eren, nosotros... —empezó Armin inseguro.

—¡¿Con qué derecho decidís por mí?! ¡Es mi vida!

—Solo queremos que hables con tu padre y así podáis reconciliaros —aseguró Mikasa.

—Hijo, aún no es demasiado tarde, sé que no he sido el mejor padre pero...

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Ni tampoco de lo nefasto que has sido como padre! ¡Yo solo quiero...!

"Regresar con Levi"

Tenía que salir de ahí. Levi tenía razón.

—Eren, tranquilízate —rogó su amiga bastante alterada.

—¡No! ¡Dejadme! ¡No tenéis ni idea! ¡Vosotros no sabéis...! —la ansiedad empezaba a crecer, y le costaba respirar. No podía pensar con claridad y la situación le estaba superando—. ¡Vosotros no sabéis nada! ¡YO SÍ...! ¡Yo sí lo sé! ¡Y no quiero estar aquí!

—¡Eren, cálmate, por favor! —exclamó Armin alarmado.

—Vayamos a casa, hijo —imploró Grisha sin perder los nervios.

—¡NO! ¡No quiero ir a casa! ¡DEJADME!

Sin previo aviso, Eren sintió un golpe tremendo en su rostro. Con la vista borrosa, se tambaleó y gritó ante el ardor que le produjo ese golpe. Con los ojos entrecerrados, alzó la vista y vio una silueta frente a él. ¿Jean? Otro golpe, esa vez en la boca, y Eren juró que le había saltado un diente. Tapándose la boca, ahogó un grito de dolor. Un golpe más, y cayó de rodillas. Le ardía la nariz, y un hilo de sangre corría por su boca. Alguien se arrodilló a su lado, pero fue incapaz de saber quien se trataba.

—Tranquilo, hijo. Todo irá bien.

Era su padre, le estaba cogiendo la mano. Oía la voz de Mikasa quejándose, y Jean respondiéndole de mala gana. Lo último que notó fue un pinchazo en el antebrazo. Seguidamente, todo se volvió aún más borroso y cayó inconsciente casi al instante.

—¿Qué le ha inyectado? —preguntó Armin.

—Un sedante. Estaba muy alterado.

—Llevémosle a casa —sugirió Jean, frotándose los nudillos.

Todos asintieron.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Como siempre se ha dicho: mejor tarde que nunca. Jamás tuve intención de abandonar este fic, pero entre el bloqueo mental que sufrí y el trimestre lleno de trabajos y exámenes se me hizo imposible escribirlo. Estos días estuve trabajando en el hasta que por fin, hoy, lo terminé. No esperéis un final donde vivan felices y coman perdices. Esto no es un cuento de disney. Es puro angst y amor enfermizo. He intentado llevar esta relación a un nivel donde no haya cura ni arrepentimiento. A los que os gusta esta temática, espero de corazón que lo disfrutéis :)**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: AU, RIREN, RELACIÓN TÓXICA.**

* * *

.

.

Un segundo más, un minuto más , una hora más... un día más sin Levi. Otro segundo más, otro minuto más, otra hora más... otro día más sin Levi. El tiempo se le antojaba lento, mas luego entendió que el tiempo solo se había detenido para él, encerrado únicamente con los amargos recuerdos que veía sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos. El límite había desaparecido, ahora su vida se reducía a un vacío, un vacío que crecía en profundidad para que Eren no escapara.

 _Loving you was really hard_

Odiaba a su padre, detestaba a sus amigos y sentía asco de si mismo. Había elegido mal y el precio a pagar era ese. No quería soñar, no quería imaginar cómo Levi aparecía y le rescataba. Su relación no era sacada de un cuento de hadas. Levi no era ningún príncipe ni él una princesa en apuros. Levi era un criminal sin escrúpulos y él un adolescente que había perdido el rumbo de su vida. Levi no le salvaría, de eso estaba convencido. Esa era la realidad, y lo único cierto era que no existía un final feliz para él.

Era culpable de su propio destino, lo reconocía, pero eso no le privaba de descargar su furia y odio hacia su padre cada vez que sus ojos le veían asomarse por la puerta.

… _blessed with beauty and rage_

Mikasa insistía en hablar con él, pero no le resultaba nada fácil. Eren no parecía dispuesto a salir de la cama y las únicas palabras que lograban arrancarle eran de rechazo y odio. Aún así, Mikasa no se rendía, y siguió visitándolo todos los días después de clases. Grisha, por su parte, había reducido considerablemente su horario laboral, y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en casa tratando de lidiar con su hijo. Al cabo de cinco días sin el más leve cambio en la actitud de Eren, Grisha empezó a tomar seriamente la posibilidad de que estuviera en un estado de grave depresión. Apenas comía y negaba cualquier tipo de ayuda que le ofrecían sus amigos. El mismo quinto día, su padre acudió a su habitación comentándole la posibilidad de ir al médico; no se atrevió a mencionar la palabra "psiquiatra", pero no hubo sorpresa ante la negación de su hijo.

Eren asumió con solemnidad que terminaría convirtiéndose en un loco de amor.

 _Cause I was filled with poison_

Ahogándose en esa casa, deseaba escapar de allí, pero su padre había puesto un cerrojo en su puerta y su ventana daba al patio interior; no había salida. A las cinco de la tarde, Grisha se despidió de él para ir a trabajar. Mikasa ocupó su lugar de mantenerlo vigilado. Llamando a la puerta dos veces, dijo:

—Eren, te he traído bollos de chocolate.

El silencio que obtuvo como respuesta lo tomó como una invitación para que entrara. Entrando en ella, su expresión detonó una gran preocupación al ver que Eren seguía en la cama. Se sentó a su lado, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo.

—Estarás hambriento.

Era verdad. Pese a su negación de no querer comer nada, su estómago rugía cada cinco segundos. Sin darle las gracias, cogió la bolsa y empezó a comer sin decir nada. Mikasa no pareció darle importancia y en un acto reflejo le cogió la mano a Eren, este la retiró alterado por esa toma de contacto. Esa muestra de rechazo tan obvia sí le dolió, mas fingió ignorarla. Tras comerse dos de los cinco bollos, le tendió la bolsa a Mikasa y se volvió a echar y a taparse con las sábanas.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, dímelo, por favor —pidió, estrechando la bolsa contra su pecho.

"Sí, necesito a Levi".

—No necesito nada.

—Si puedo hacer algo por ti...

—Quiero estar solo —dijo con el rostro escondido entre las sábanas.

—Como quieras —contestó Mikasa, y levantándose de la cama abandonó la habitación con gesto derrotado. En el momento en que cerró la puerta, Eren ahogó el llanto y encogiendo el cuerpo, murmuró:

—No quiero ver a nadie. No quiero que nadie se me acerque. Solo quiero a Levi.

Un minutos después de expresar ese deseo en voz alta, alguien llamó al timbre de la puerta. Su corazón, que solo respondía con débiles y dolorosos latidos, dio un vuelco brusco y empezó a bombear con fuerza. Sin embargo, Eren no quiso engañarse. La persona que había llamado no era Levi, no podía ser él. Levi jamás vendría en su rescate. Su corazón no le escuchaba y latía cada vez más deprisa.

"Levi puede vivir sin mí".

Oyó la voz de Mikasa alzarse potente, seguramente protestando e impidiéndole a esa persona que lo viera. Antes se hubiera enfadado por esa sobreprotección innecesaria, el tener a Mikasa como protectora era asfixiante, pero a esas alturas le era completamente indiferente. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie, y su amiga ya se encargaba de que nadie que no fuera ella misma o su padre le molestaran.

Unos pasos se aproximaron, se encontraban justo delante de su habitación. Eren pudo oír con claridad la voz de Mikasa.

—Eren necesita descansar, y tampoco quiere ver a nadie.

—Quizá cambie de opinión —dijo una voz grave y sin ningún tipo de emoción.

Eren abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho. Quitándose las sábanas que cubrían su cabeza, levantó el rostro y observó la puerta de su habitación con la boca entreabierta y los ojos abiertos como platos. En el momento en que la puerta se abrió, Eren sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, como perdía la noción de todo lo que le rodeaba, el mundo podría haber llegado a su fin que a él no le hubiese importado.

Levi estaba allí de pie, observándolo con semblante inexpresivo. Eren tuvo el impulso de tirarse encima de él y expresar todo lo que había sentido durante esos cinco días de encarcelamiento, pero su aturdimiento se lo impidió.

—Eren, ¿este es el compañero del que nos hablaste? —preguntó Mikasa fulminando a Levi con la mirada.

Volviendo al mundo físico, Eren salió de su ensoñación y con voz temblorosa respondió:

—S-Sí... Es... Es él.

Esa afirmación no logró calmarla. Su instinto le decía que ese hombre no era de confianza.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —exigió saber sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

—Hablar con Eren.

—Eren no quiere hablar con nadie. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Por favor, Mikasa, espera fuera —pidió Eren conteniendo sus emociones con evidente dificultad.

Esta rechinó los dientes y tras dirigirle una última mirada de advertencia a Levi, salió de allí y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. En la habitación reinó un silencio sepulcral, Eren solo oía sus latidos que chocaban contra su pecho con violencia y su respiración acelerada. Levi no se movió ni dijo nada, simplemente contemplaba al menor severamente.

—L-Levi... Yo...

El aludido se acercó a la cama y en voz baja para que Mikasa no lo oyera detrás de la puerta, dijo:

—Mantén la boca cerrada sino quieres que te la destroce —le amenazó sin mostrar nada de compasión—. Aunque igual mereces que te pateé hasta romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo por tu estupidez.

A Eren esa amenaza no le asustó demasiado.

—Si has venido a eso, adelante, por mí no es necesario que esperes más —respondió como quien acepta una condena de muerte.

—Debería hacerlo, sin duda —confirmó Levi—. Pero no ahora.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué viniste? —preguntó ansioso—. No para salvarme, ¿verdad? A ti los héroes no te caen bien.

—¿Salvarte? —se río ante la ocurrencia—. Nunca tuve tal intención. Pensé que la mejor forma de castigarte era dejarte con tu familia y amigos —el rostro del castaño decayó—, pero luego cambié de parecer.

Eren no dijo nada, mas un rayo de luz cruzó sus ojos.

—Recordé algo importante, y fue en el momento en el que decidí hacerte mío. Desde ese día pasaste a ser de mi propiedad y nadie tenía el derecho a separarte de mí. Confié en que hicieras caso a mi advertencia, después de todo siempre hacías lo que te decía, pero supongo que nunca debí esperar eso de un mocoso como...

—Solo quería que me dejaran en paz, y por eso...

—¡Cállate! No me interrumpas —bramó Levi furioso. Eren se acobardó y calló con la angustia devorándole el corazón—. Como decía, no debí esperar que un mocoso como tú cumpliera con ello. Aún así, eso no excluye que sigas siendo mío. Pagarás por haber actuado de esa forma tan imprudente, pero eso será cuando te haya sacado de aquí.

El rostro del castaño se iluminó de felicidad. ¡Levi lo rescataría! ¡Volvería a estar junto a él! Su corazón lloró lágrimas amargas, dichoso por recuperar su oscuro paraíso y sentir de nuevo ese dulce dolor que tanto anhelaba.

—No me importa lo que hagas conmigo, solo quiero escapar de esta casa —suplicó al borde del llanto.

—Si escaparas otra vez llamarían a la policía, tienes que salir con el permiso de tu padre.

—¿Eh? Eso es imposible...

—Yo me encargaré de todo —dijo Levi—, ¿a qué hora llegará tu padre?

—Estos días suele llegar entre las nueve y las diez de la noche.

—¿Trabaja por la mañana?

—No.

Levi no preguntó más. Esa noche estaría ocupado organizando un secuestro por lo que solucionaría lo de Eren al día siguiente. Viendo como este le contemplaba con esa típica expresión suya, decidió que por el momento ya había terminado con él.

—Escúchame bien. Mañana regresaré y en menos de una hora serás mío de nuevo.

Eren vio marcharse a Levi sin que este le diera tiempo a decirle cuánto lo amaba, pero no le importó. Confiaba en él, y no dudó un instante de su palabra. Al día siguiente volvería a ser de Levi, y entonces tendría infinitos días para entregarle todo su amor. Un sentimiento de júbilo llenó su mente enturbiada y cerrando los ojos, se dejó caer en la cama. La oscuridad que le rodeaba volvía a ser su amiga.

.

.

.

Eren seguía en cama a la mañana siguiente, pero a diferencia de los días anteriores, su estómago ya no rugía, no se cubría entero con las sábanas y hasta había rescatado una _psp_ que tenía olvidada en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Desconocía a qué hora llegaría Levi, así que pensó que sería buena idea jugar mientras esperaba impaciente.

Alrededor de las doce del mediodía, llamaron al timbre. Eren rápidamente apagó la _psp_ y se tapó con las sábanas pero sin llegar a esconder su rostro. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía a punto de salirle del pecho. Oyó la voz de su padre abajo en el rellano y otra grave carente de emoción; amaba esa voz. Aguardó expectante hasta que su padre llamó a su puerta dos veces.

—Eren, tu amigo ha venido a verte —anunció.

—Que pase —dijo con voz nerviosa.

Levi entró acompañado por Grisha. Eren frunció el ceño al ver a su padre, no estaba a gusto con su presencia, pero guardó silencio.

—Menos mal que estás aquí —Levi se acercó a él angustiado y la voz completamente irreconocible—. Estaba preocupado, creí que habías desaparecido. Espero que estés bien.

Eren abrió la boca, impactado por ese repentino cambio.

—Levi, yo...

—Eren es un buen compañero —le interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir—, pero entiendo que no puedo obligarlo a vivir conmigo. Lo mejor es que siga viviendo con usted.

—Mi hijo no quiere. Desde que llegó que no ha salido de la cama —se lamentó Grisha.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Levi consternado—. Eren, ¿¡piensas pasarte los días encerrado en tu habitación!? ¡Tienes que hablar con tu padre!

El castaño simplemente no podía creer que la persona que le hablaba fuera Levi. Su voz era tan suave que le producía escalofríos… Esa no era la persona a la que amaba; la figura que tenía delante era solo una cortina de humo. Sin embargo, comprendió cuál era la estrategia y obedeció la orden implícita de Levi de hablar con su padre. Con extrema lentitud, salió de la cama y pidió que le dejaran un momento a solas para quitarse el pijama y vestirse.

.

.

—¡Te marchaste dejándome una nota! Sin avisar, sin llamarme siquiera... ¿¡Eres consciente de lo peligroso que fue eso!? —exclamó Grisha alterado.

Sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, su padre descargaba toda la angustia y la frustración albergada durante esos días.

—Eren —empezó Levi severamente—, no puedes irte de casa sin decírselo a tu padre. Perdone señor, desconocía las circunstancias que rodeaban a su hijo. Si hubiera sabido antes...

—Ahora eso ya no importa —dijo con impaciencia—. Hijo, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Volver con Levi —contesté Eren de inmediato.

—Aún eres menor de edad, sin el consentimiento de tu padre no puedes vivir donde se te antoje.

—Ha sido culpa mía. Si le hubiera prestado más atención —se lamentó de nuevo.

—Usted no es quien debe disculparse. Eren, ¿no crees que le debes una disculpa?

—Lo siento —murmuró el castaño sin mirar a su padre.

—Dime, hijo... ¿realmente quieres vivir con Levi?

—Sí, él es...

—Permíteme que ponga en duda la honestidad de su hijo. Seguramente no le haya informado acerca de nuestra situación.

—¿Situación? —repitió Grisha desconcertado.

—Me sorprende que Eren no le haya comentado nada al respecto —comentó, fingiendo un tono de sorpresa—. Tiene el derecho a saber que su hijo y yo estamos manteniendo una relación sentimental.

—¿Una...? ¿Es eso cierto, hijo?

Eren le dirigió una mirada interrogativa al mayor, pero lo afirmó de todas maneras.

—Sí.

—Comprendo que se muestre sorprendido, y le pido perdón de nuevo por estar con su hijo sin su consentimiento.

—Vaya... Eso ha sido sorprendente, sí —confesó medio aturdido—. Eren, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Tenía miedo de que me juzgaras.

—Claro que no. Jamás haría eso.

—Si quieres vivir conmigo, tu padre tiene derecho a saber qué tipo de relación hay entre nosotros —explicó Levi.

—Lo sé, lo siento —no le gustaba pedir perdón por algo que no sentía, y menos a su padre—. Papa, ¿puedo vivir con Levi?

Grisha meditó durante unos instantes, mirando primero a su hijo y luego a Levi.

—Solo quiero que estés bien.

—Lo estará. Yo cuidaré de él —aseguró el mayor con toda seguridad.

Grisha asintió conforme. Lo único que importaba era el bienestar de su hijo, y ese Levi parecía una persona seria, educada, madura y responsable. No había motivo para desconfiar de él.

. . .

Solucionado de una vez el conflicto familiar, Levi y Grisha aclararon un par de detalles más mientras Eren se mantenía al margen. Todo aquello fue tan inesperado que el castaño no podía asimilarlo plenamente. Tras darse la mano cordialmente, Levi se excusó alegando que tenía asuntos que atender, no sin antes aconsejar a Eren que permaneciera con su padre hasta que regresara por la noche para recogerle. Grisha se ofreció a invitarle a cenar con ellos.

—Quizás llegue tarde para cenar.

Y sin desperdiciar un minuto más, se marchó satisfecho por el resultado de su gran actuación. Eren odió tener que esperar hasta la noche, las horas transcurrieron lentas y tener a su padre en casa le ponía furioso. Había pedido expresamente esa noche libre para pasarla con su hijo, por lo que no fue a trabajar. Eren ayudó únicamente en preparar la cena, si Levi comía con ellos, quería ser él quien le preparase la comida. Grisha intentaba entablar conversación, pero el castaño contestaba con monosílabos y sin interés.

A las diez de la noche, Levi llamó a la puerta y Eren fue a recibirlo con una sonrisa radiante. Durante media hora compartieron mesa y agradeciendo su generosidad, abandonaron el piso, dejando atrás un padre que deseaba lo mejor para su hijo.

Nada más llegar a casa de Levi, este no se anduvo con rodeos.

—Mañana regresarás al instituto —declaró solemne.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No quiero ir! —protestó indignado.

Su negación no fue bien recibida. Levi entrecerró los ojos, su furia cambió las facciones de su rostro, descubriendo el hombre que había permanecido escondido hasta el momento.

—Irás quieras o no. Has perdido todo el derecho a decidir por ti mismo.

—Pero...

—No toleraré una sola queja. Desde hoy harás exactamente lo que yo diga y obedecerás como una mascota obedece a su amo —concluyó fríamente.

Eren agachó la cabeza y sin atreverse a alzar la voz, murmuró:

—Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

Levi suspiró, cansado de oír la misma cursilería una y otra vez.

—Si tanto lo deseas, demuéstralo. Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

—Más que a nadie en este mundo —respondió Eren sin dudarlo.

—Entonces se bueno y no vuelvas a cuestionarme.

El castaño asintió dolido. No entendía qué relación tenía ir al instituto con estar junto a la persona que amaba, pero por amor, haría cualquier cosa aun si era en contra de su voluntad.

—Te doy la oportunidad de amarme y compartir tu vida conmigo, y aún así te resistes. ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco egoísta?

—¡No! ¡No soy egoísta! ¡Lo haré! ¡Volveré a clase! ¡Haré todo lo que me pidas! —gritó desesperado.

Levi sonrió satisfecho.

.

.

.

 _We can go back till it's dark_

 _Where they don't know who we are_

Y desde ese día, fue como si Eren llevara una doble vida. Por la mañana asistía a clase como cualquier chico de su edad, fingiendo estar a gusto con sus compañeros y haciendo un esfuerzo por poner algo de atención a las lecciones. Por la tarde, llegaba a casa de Levi con una ansiedad que le oprimía el pecho y la garganta, ahogándose por esa desesperada necesidad de ver y tocar a su pareja.

 _Heaven is on earth_

Únicamente era feliz cuando Levi le recibía con una sonrisa malévola adornando su rostro. Casi nunca le regalaba una muestra de afecto sincera, los abrazos eran posesivos, carentes de cariño. Los besos eran casi salvajes, y el sexo era simplemente rudo, violento y constante.

Muchas noches Eren terminaba con el cuerpo dolorido, consecuencia de la forma en que Levi solía someterlo. Algunas partes le ardían, como las mejillas o el trasero, producto de los fuertes azotes que estallaban contra su piel. Algunas veces incluso su garganta se veía oprimida por la mano de Levi, quien ejercía presión para quitarle algo de respiración en el momento del orgasmo.

 _He hit me and it feel like a kiss_

 _He hurt me but it felt like a true love_

No obstante, Eren lo adoraba. Adoraba cada marca que Levi le infringía. Como si estas fueron testigos mudos de su amor. Como si fueran una prueba real de que lo que estaba viviendo era cierto.

Levi sabía muy bien donde dejar su huella. El rostro de Eren estaba inmaculado a pesar de los frecuentes azotes en sus mejillas. Su cuello era un lugar peligroso y muy tentador, y por más que lo intentara, Levi no podía resistirse a morderlo y llenarlo de morados. Por ello, Eren se dejó crecer un poco el cabello por detrás y empezó a llevar camisas de cuello alto.

Era mejor evitar preguntas que pudieran ponerlo en una situación comprometida.

Sus compañeros se mostraron muy interesados en saber cosas de ese tal Levi, pero Eren solo les decía lo justo, siguiendo estrictamente las indicaciones del mayor. A regañadientes llamaba a su padre una vez a la semana para contarle lo bien que le iba su relación. A veces quedaban los tres para comer y explicaban su día a día, adornado con bonitas palabras y algún gesto cariñoso por parte de Levi.

Por su parte, Grisha sonreía aliviado al ver a su hijo tan enamorado. Había fracasado en su misión como padre de hacerle feliz, pero se alegró de que hubiera encontrado alguien tan bueno como pareja.

Más adelante, Mikasa, Armin y Jean conocieron a Levi y a pesar de que su actuación como pareja perfecta fue bien interpretada, los tres amigos los despidieron con un amargo sabor de boca. No comentaron nada entre ellos, pero la inquietud no les dejó tranquilos.

Levi era en definitiva un hombre cruel que envenenaba la mente de Eren, pero la absoluta locura no llegó hasta esa noche de diciembre.

Los dos habían salido con el coche del mayor (robado y adjudicado por él mismo) para dar un recorrido por las afueras de la ciudad y culminar el viaje teniendo sexo en el asiento trasero del vehículo. Pero su cita se torció cuando Levi recibió una llamada de uno de sus compañeros avisándole que "el lobo" andaba suelto de nuevo e iba de caza para matarlo.

Levi no desaprovechó esa oportunidad.

Hacía años que tenía una cuenta pendiente con ese narcotraficante de salud mental bastante cuestionable. Rápidamente requirió de la ayuda de Erd y Gunter para encargarse de su cuerpo cuando lo hubiera matado.

El único problema era Eren.

Era la primera vez que estaba presente en uno de sus cometidos y le preocupó su seguridad.

Tras hacer unas llamadas, se reunió en una parada de bus con tres de sus compañeros, Levi no escatimó en tiempo y pidió a Hange que llevara Eren a su casa. Esta aceptó el encargo a pesar de conocer las consecuencias. Si algo le sucedía a Eren, lo que fuera, Levi la mataría. Pero también se lo confió por el fuerte vínculo de confianza que les unía.

El castaño permaneció callado sin intervenir en las decisiones de Levi. Hacía meses que ya no expresaba su opinión, había aprendido a ser obediente y sumiso. Sin embargo, algo más le tenía mudo de palabras.

Un hombre quería matar a Levi.

Estaba asustado... no... mucho peor... horrorizado. La evidencia de que existiera alguien que pusiera en peligro la vida de su amado era escalofriante. No quería irse. No podría ni siquiera parpadear del temor que sentía. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hange lo estaba alejando de Levi, llevándole a un lugar seguro.

. . .

El mayor rastreó los alrededores y los antros en busca del lobo, interrogando a drogadictos y camellos que controlaban todo el negocio de la droga. Todos detestaban al lobo y lo querían muerto, pero desconocían su paradero, lo cual enfureció mucho a Levi. Una prostituta con muy mal aspecto le informó entre vómitos y arcadas, que el narcotraficante le había pagado un servicio de una hora, y que al irse, le pidió que le esperara, pues había averiguado dónde vivía este y regresaría poco después de volarle la cabeza.

Seguidamente la mujer cayó en coma etílico. Levi compuso una mueca de asco y pasando por encima de su cuerpo, salió del bar a toda prisa. Entrando en el coche, arrancó y condujo sobrepasando los límites de velocidad permitida. No quiso reconocerlo, pero tenía miedo.

Miedo de llegar a casa y encontrar el cadáver de Eren tirado en el suelo con una mancha de sangre cubriendo el suelo. Acelerando, Levi agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la presión. Le hubiera gustado pensar que Eren seguía con vida, pero no podía engañarse con falsas esperanzas. Lo más seguro es que ya estuviera muerto.

En menos de cinco minutos, llegó a su casa más nervioso de lo que creía. Derrapando, aparcó el coche sin ningún tipo de cuidado y salió armado con una pistola en mano y otra sujeta bajo el brazo.

La puerta del portal estaba abierta de par en par, lo cual solo significaba una cosa: la puta no le había mentido.

Con la pistola cargada, entró al edificio y subió las escaleras. La puerta de su vivienda también estaba abierta, pero a diferencia de la otra, la suya solamente dejaba entrever un resquicio de luz. Mentalizado para presenciar lo peor, la abrió violentamente listo para dispararle a ese cabrón.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente vio, lo dejó sin aliento.

Un cuerpo robusto yacía bocaarriba con los ojos muy abiertos y un agujero de bala al lado izquierdo de su cabeza: el lobo estaba muerto. La pared que daba a la calle había sido ensuciada con su sangre, formando una mancha grotesca. Otra figura inmóvil se encontraba de rodillas frente al cadáver; era Eren. Aún mantenía sujeta la pistola entre sus temblorosas manos, Levi la reconoció enseguida: era una M9 que guardaba en la guantera del coche por casos de emergencia. En una ocasión la utilizó para jugar con ella mientras se follaba al menor.

Eren volteó el rostro y observó a Levi con los ojos vacíos y una expresión de terror grabada en el rostro.

—Quería matarte... Quería matarte... Quería... matarte...

 _I will do anything for you_

El mayor comprendió que ya no había vuelta atrás. Entrando en el piso, se arrodilló junto a él y le acarició el cabello. Temblando y asustado por ese hombre que quiso terminar con la vida de su único amor, se refugió entre los brazos de Levi, llorando desconsoladamente.

—¿Me golpearás por haberlo matado?

—No. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Cogiendo su rostro entre sus frías manos, acercó sus labios y besó sus lágrimas, cada una de ellas hasta borrar cualquier surco que manchara sus bellas facciones.

—Pídeme lo que quieras. Te lo has ganado.

Eren sintió como su corazón estallaba de pura felicidad.

—Toma mi cuerpo. Hazme gritar. Haz que te ame aún más.

 _Lay me down tonight_

Concediéndole su deseo, esa fue la primera noche que yacieron rodeados de sangre y muerte, pero no la última.

 _. . ._

 _I love you for the first time_

 _I love you the last time_

 _I love you forever_

 _This is ultraviolence_

 _Give me all of that ULTRAVIOLENCE_

 _. . ._

* * *

 **Antes que nada, quiero pediros perdón por este _hiatus_ de más de tres meses. Esperar un final que no llega es una de las peores cosas que le pueden pasar a un lector u.u Así que pido que aceptéis mis disculpas aunque queráis tirarme piedras ^^' **

**En cuanto al final del fic, en principio tenía pensado un final distinto, pero luego me dije que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y la verdad, preferí este por una simple razón: no quería que Eren se redimiese. Me explico: quería escribir algo oscuro, sin final feliz pero sin que ninguno de los dos muriera. Eren no solo pierde su camino, también se pierde a si mismo. El haber matado a un hombre demuestra hasta que punto llega su obsesión por Levi. Para él ya no hay retorno, ya no puede volver a ser el de antes.**

 **En cuanto a Levi... No me atrevería a decir que siente amor por Eren, pero sí quiere protegerlo y tenerlo a su lado. Lo necesita. Necesita descargar toda su maldad y lo hace de la única manera que sabe: manipulando y siendo cruel. En el segundo capítulo, él reconoce que Eren es su vía de escape a la locura.**

 **Mientras escribía las partes de Grisha sentía verdadera pena por él. Engañado por Levi, no pudo salvar a Eren.**

 **Las dos letras utilizadas para este fic pertenecen a Lana del Rey: _Blue Jeans_ y _Ultraviolence_. **

**Y finalmente, agradecer de corazón a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic tan ¿demente? xD A todos los que dieron _favorites_ y _follows_ , y por supuesto, a _bell . , Jenny Darling, Lia Primrose y gateway to infinite_ por sus hermosos reviews! **

**Un beso enorme!**

 _ **AngelGefallen**_


End file.
